Fate's Hand
by AlderannianPrincess
Summary: Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty meet in 1932, Rochester New York. Despite being from two different worlds, they connect and fall in love. Until, Rosalie's father selects Royce King The Second as her husband. Unknowingly leading to her demise, and their separation. Two years later she saves his life, and they reunite. Decades later, fate gives them a gift.


**[A/N: _I know it's been a long while since I've posted anything, but here I am! Back with a new story, Twilight universe with alternate universe tendencies. Now, I will say you might have to suspend a bit of logic for this story to work, after all it is fiction! However, those of you that enjoy Rosalie and Emmett's relationship should like this story. It is a RosaliexEmmett centric story, I hope you enjoy! ~AP]_**

* * *

**1932**

_Rosalie's POV _

A warm summer breeze blows my curls over my shoulder, drawing a few gazes that I mostly ignore. I've grown so used to the staring, that while I take a moment to bask in the feeling of being wanted.

I generally don't spare it more than a moments glance anymore, after all, my parents have the final say on anything to do with marriage. However, as I walk through the market with my friend Vera at my side.

Something, no, _someone _catches my attention. Ruddy cheeks, and a shock of black hair, coupled with blue eyes. An immense width of chest and shoulders, with a stunning smile to match.

I am utterly lost before he even so much as looks my way. He's unloading fruits and vegetables from the back of a beat up horse drawn cart, while I stare like the giggling airhead so many believe me to be.

Vera gently tugs me along, wanting to get what she needs to make dinner tonight, and get home quickly. The ghost of a pout briefly crosses my face, but I allow her to tug me forward.

My gaze lingers however until I lose sight completely of the gorgeous man, whom Father would never approve of anyway.

"Do you know who that is?"

I try not to seem too interested, but Vera's knowing smirk tells me I've failed. "The McCarty boys, the rather large one's name is Emmett," Emmett it's a wonderful name.

A soft smile claims my lips, curling them upward ever so softly, despite my trying to avoid these feelings. In another life perhaps, but that doesn't stop my mind from wandering.

Until that is, Vera starts to chuckle, "don't get any ideas, you wouldn't like him anyway."

She says it like she's so certain, it really does take me aback for a moment.

"And why is that?"

Vera rolls her eyes a bit, glances back at Emmett and what I'm assuming is his younger brother.

Sighs softly, and shrugs, "the McCarty boys are nothing but trouble. Emmett especially, is quite the scoundrel."

Normally, this would infact deter me, but for some reason... Something about this man draws me in.

"There's nothing wrong with a little scoundrel behavior now and again."

This isn't like me, and we both know it, but I don't care one bit.

For once, I don't _want _to be miss prim and proper, I want to live and experience things for myself.

Vera tried to stop me, but I turn around too quickly for her to catch and off I go.

Right back to the center of the market, where the man in question has now seemed to have caught my eye as well.

His brother pretends like he doesn't see the two of us, sizing each other up, trying to decide what the right code of conduct is here.

Finally, Emmett decides a formal introduction is necessary. "I'm Emmett, and you are?"

Surprise registers on my face, when he asks my name.

As if he's supposed to just already know it, everyone here does!

"You must be new in town Emmett, I'm Rosalie Hale."

His blue eyes widen softly, and I know the name has registered in some part of his brain.

"Right, the Hales, very respectable family here in New York."

His whole demeanor shifts, as if he's suddenly sad.

Maybe trying to decide if he even still wants to talk to me.

I can't say I blame him, often my parents and singlings aren't kind to lower class people.

I used to be the same, but recently it occurred to me, that class doesn't matter.

You could be the richest person in the world, and be utterly miserable.

Meanwhile someone who doesn't have nearly as much as you, could be content with their life.

"I hear your family is new in town," I say with a simple smile.

Violet eyes search out the shocking pair of blues I had, admittedly admired not long ago.

"We just moved here a few weeks ago," he confirms with a charming grin of his own.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you and welcome," my voice is smooth but I've become very good at masking anxieties.

For a moment we stand there, staring at each other, and everything seems to fade away.

I had _never _believed in love at first sight, until this very moment.

Something seemed to be pulling me toward him, and for once I didn't want to fight my feelings.

"You're incredibly beautiful," he blurts out and we both blush softly.

"And you're handsome, but I'm willing to bet you already knew that."

His head bows a bit, as if he finds it hard to accept the compliment.

Vera clears her throat behind me, making it clear we have to go and breaking the moment.

I sigh softly, and glance up at him again, "I have to go... Will you be here tomorrow?"

His smile brightens again, "If you'll be here? Then so will it."

I think I've just found my new favorite afternoon activity, "I'll be here of course. Same time, same place."

He leans down slightly, to kiss my hand, causing my teeth to worry at my lower lip.

Finally, we part ways and Vera is quickly dragging me away from the market.

"You better be careful Rosalie, you have no idea what you're getting yourself in to."

I knew she was right, Emmett was beneath my family, at least in everyone else's eyes.

He was kind, a bit oddly quiet, but he really seemed like a gentleman.

"I am being careful Vera, I promise... There's just something about him."

Something I couldn't explain, but wanted to know more about.

Something that claimed my attention so easily, when others failed to.

When Vera's husband got home that night, he walked me the two blocks home.

I thanked him, and quietly made my way inside. Where instantly, I was back in 'mother mode,' with my little brothers.

It was easy to love them, to care for them, especially since Mother lacked the maternal affection they craved.

After dinner, and baths, when everyone was settled into bed. My mind began to wander back, to the man with the dark hair and blue eyes.

Emmett McCarty, who seemed just as taken with me as I was with him.

Maybe, just maybe we could give this a try... If only Father didn't find out.

* * *

**_[A/N: And there's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it, and that you're all as excited for this story as I am! And thank you again, to my BetaReader. ~AP]_**


End file.
